Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walking
by NeoLiquidSnake
Summary: The missing link in the Metal Gear saga. The final story of MSF and Mother Base from Big Boss before Liquid Snake can take over. Contains spoilers for the Peace Walker ending.
1. Coldman Attacks!

Big Boss got out of his bed and dressed into his clothes. He felt like wearing the battle suit today, so he did, because it could carry an extra gun for his missions. Today he was going to take down 3 tanks, a HIND helicopter, and 2 Custom AI weapons. He would send out his other soldiers for other things.

However, as Big Boss got ready for work, there was a problem! Miller was having trouble finding Zedornob and needed help, so Snake went. Then he found him again and came back.

The next day Big Boss got dressed into his Sneaking Suit and went for breakfast in the breakfast facility.

"Good morning sir" sayed Alligator.

"Hi boss" sayed Butterflyfish.

Borzoi and Hagfish were sitting in the corner of the room with Orca.

Cecile was making breakfast and Boss was waiting to eat it. He didn't get to, however, as a huge explosion suddenly shook Mother Base.

"Someone has dropped a nuke!" screamed Amanda to get everybody into ALERT and tell them to leave. Paz grabbed her kitten and the MSF cats and ran out onto the MSF boat with Chico and Cecile, while Strangelove, Huey, and Hideo took the other one along with some soldiers.

Just as everybody was clearing away from the nuclear bomb blast, a giant momster rose out of the seas.

Soon only Big Boss and Miller were left.

"What is that?" sayed Milelr.

"I don't know" sayed Big Boss.

"We should run" sayed Megamouth Shark.

So he did and got onto an MSF boat and probably left.

"Peace" yelled Colman from on top of the metal monster.

"What?" Boss said.

"This is my ultimate AI weapon Strangelove made" sayed him. "The caterpillar!".

The caterpillar fired some missiles at Snake and Boss so they had to run. Miller almost tripped and died, but then he didn't.

"It's no use. This weapon is at least bigger than Mother Base here, you can't escape it.

""I know what to do" sayed Boss to Miller.

Boss jumped into metal gear Zeke and fired missiles and a Rail Gun lightning blast, and an electric shock at Caterpillar Gear. It didn't work. Then ZEKE threw some tanks and HIND helicopters at it too, but they just landed back on Mother Base.

"Once I kill you and nuke this ocean there will be peace!" sayed Hot Coldman.

"We need help" thought Snake.

Suddenly a helicopter arrived and Python and Frank Jagger came out and shot at Caterpillar too. Python froze it a bit and Fox slashed it with his sword. Then ZEKE fired a missile at it and it hit.

"Ow!"

ZEKE flew into the air and began to attack Caterpillar as Caterpillar chargefired its Rail Gun at mother Base and ZEKE. Miller was up in a HIND helicopter now shooting it too.

"For Peace" screamed Colman as he prepared the launch the nuke.

"Nooo!" screamed Paz and everyone as they watched from far away in boats and HINDs and LAVs.

Colman fired but his nuke was blocked by another. Metal gear ZEKE fired missiles at it but no use.

Just as it was about to launch, a giant other monster came out of the seas and started singing. It was Peace Walker and it grabbed ZEKE and held it down as ZEKE fired its FINAL NUKE into Caterpillars face.

Colman screamed "No!" as it was destroyed and sunk once again.

However, it was too early to celebrate yet. Mother Base was injured after the nuke and the RAIL GUN fight. Mother Base was lost, so Big Boss decided to move to Africa.

Miller sayed "I want to change my name to Mcdonnel" and did, then joined FOXHOUND and other things until he was murdered by Liquid Snakle in 2005 in Alaska."

Cecile went to France and Huey and Strangelove went back to America to have a baby. Hideo returned to Japan, and Megamouth Shark moved to Texas with Python.

Paz quit Cipher and moved to Russia with the Nuke kitten and Zadornob. ZEKE was too damaged from the fight and its AI was partly braindamaged so it was replaced with TX-55 and it was stored in Alaska. The other MSF soldiers, animals, and vehicles either quit or moved to outer Heaven with Big Boss. And the final peaces of Mother Base were transported and moved to Alaska to build an even bigger base in about 35 years later for FOXHOUND to enjoy.

The Ed.


	2. Epilog

"Paz has failed her secret mission to Big Boss" sayed Ocelot into the phone.

"Too bad. We may have to hunt Zadornov down now and take his rocket hand. But we will get Big Boss back and also rule America. We have his clone kids in EVA!" sayed Cipher.

"Yes... Mr. Cipher".

Also, while everyone else was winning in their lives and Big Boss moved to Africa and Huey drowned in a pool, Amanda and Chico won Nicaragua.

The End.


End file.
